Boomerang and Washington
by lalez
Summary: Mac never came back from her private practice adventure. After the admiral refused to take her back she moved to Sydney for a while where she meets Mic. When Mic is on his ‘exchange’ in the US he and Harm become friends. What happens when Mac visits?
1. The return of Mac

**A/N: So this is new for me and I needed a hiatus from 'One Tree Hill'. I had an idea for JAG well actually two but I decided to go with this one. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**

"Rabb! Brumby! My office! Now!" the two men just entering the wide open office space they call their work place heard and they immediately stopped joking. They looked at each other both asking themselves what the admiral could want now.

"Commander! I was hoping when I gave you a male partner the courtroom 'fights' would end! But it seems you two can fight like girls too!" the bald man across the table said enraged.

"Admiral I am sorry but isn't it our job to fight in the courtroom when one of us is prosecuting and the other is defending?" Mic Brumby asks and the man known as Admiral A.J. Chegwidden sighs audibly and throws his hand up in frustration.

"Yes you are supposed to fight but not like a married couple!"

"I thought the Navy had a 'don't ask - don't tell' policy?" Harm shoots back and smirks.

"That's not funny Rabb!" the admiral answers and dismisses the Commanders'.

"What are you and Jordan up to this weekend mate?" Brumby asks his friend when they get outside.

"We wanted to go out and have a nice dinner. Why?"

"My hopefully soon to be fiancé has decided to come to Washington for a visit and I wanted to take her out. Let her meet my friends and I already asked Bud and Harriet."

"Soon to be fiancé? Didn't you already propose during your last leave?"

"Yes I did and she put the ring on but on the right hand!"

"Ouch! But yes I guess I could persuade Jordi to come with me!"

"See you later!" Mic says and both guys go their way. Brumby enters his car and drives to the airport to pick up his girl.

JAG

Sarah Mackenzie just got off the plane and turns her cell phone back on. Her phone beeps signaling a missed call and when she checks the call list it says 'Mic'. She decides to call him back now because he is supposed to pick her up and sure enough she can already see him in his uniform waiting for her at the gate.

"Mic!" she says and kisses him.

"Sarah, I am so happy to see you. And I arranged for some of my friends to meet us for dinner tonight so you know who I am working with!"

"Sounds interesting but I need a shower first!" she replies smiling.

"Okay so I am going to get the car now. Can you take my phone?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I take your phone?"

"In the garage is no reception and if my aid calls you can tell her that I am not available tonight!" Mic says smiling and takes off.

"No problem I can tell her that!" she shouts after his retreating figure and sure enough his phone starts ringing.

Sarah laughs softly and looks at the display 'Lt. Loren Singer office'. "Commander Brumby's phone Sarah Mackenzie speaking!" she answers the phone.

"Hello Miss Mackenzie this is Lieutenant Singer JAG may I speak with the commander?"

"No you can't speak with him and he can't work tonight. He is meeting friends!"

"I know that. I just wanted to tell him that Bud and Harriet are going to be late because their babysitter can't come earlier!"

"Are you talking about Bud Roberts and Harriet Sims?" Mac asked curiously.

"Yes but how did you know their names if you don't mind me asking?" Loren asks now even more intrigued by the unknown female known as Commander Brumby's girlfriend.

"I used to work with them. Thank you for the notice Lieutenant. I will pass it to the Commander." Mac says and hangs up. Right then Mic pulls up in front of her and starts putting her luggage in the trunk.

"Did anyone call?" he asks casually.

"Yes. Lieutenant Singer wanted to tell you that Bud and Harriet are going to be late because they have to wait for the babysitter."

"Oh that was to be expected. Now let's get you home and into a shower."

JAG

Jordan arrived at Harms apartment an hour early so she could grill him on the unknown female. "I don't know her and no I have no clue as to where how or when they met." He says in response to her first set of questions.

"Okay but you do know her name?"

"That I can answer. Her name is Sarah or soon to be fiancé!"

"Soon to be fiancé? He is going to propose?" Jordan exclaims happily.

"Not quite. He already did propose but she only put the ring on her right hand!"

"Weird I would take it and say yes in a heartbeat!" After this Harm freezes in his task and slowly turns around to face her who is slightly chuckling when she notices his scared posture.

"Oh I wasn't implying I want a ring now! Get ready or we will be late!" she tries to calm him down and smiles.

JAG

In the Roberts residence Bud grows impatient like always. Even though he is meeting only his friends now not his superior officers he wants to be on time and make a good impression.

"Bud sit down and relax. Angela is going to be here any minute and we are going to be only 15 minutes late! It is not a big deal!" Harriet says and puts little AJ down for the night. A couple of minutes later they hear the sound of the doorbell and their babysitter arrives. After a long list of instructions they leave for the restaurant.

JAG

Mic and Mac already are in the restaurant waiting for the others. "So who is coming tonight?" Mac asks.

"Just some friends from work!"

"Okay I know Bud and Harriet but who are the others? Lieutenant Singer and boyfriend or what?"

"What do you mean by you know Bud and Harriet?"

"Remember I was a JAG once?! I worked with them I also witnessed their first kiss." Mac explains with a huge smile on her face."So who is coming?" Mic is stunned.

"You never told me about Bud and Harriet."

"Oh I did. I told you about the clumsy and the perky Lieutenants!"

"You meant them?"

"Yes! And now spill about the other couple. Singer and who?" Sarah presses once again. But before Mic can answer she hears a familiar voice asking

"You didn't seriously invite Loren, Mic?!"

* * *

**So who do you think just arrived and what is going to happen next? Should I even continue?**


	2. Meeting familiar faces

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind response on this. I never got that many reviews on a first chapter before. I got a hint that I am mixing up the tenses yeah that is a flaw I can't seem to get rid of :). Sorry for that but feel free to point out my mistakes. Another question was about what time line i am using. Well I hope this chapter explains it a little bit better. The only thing I obviously moved way forward is the proposal. And now I'll stop my babbling and let you read. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mac spun around to face two persons who couldn't look more surprised.

"Major?"

"Bud you know it is Mac. I haven't been in the corps for two years!" she says smiling and gets up to hug Bud and Harriet.

"So you are the mysterious woman we are supposed to meet tonight?" Harriet asks looking at the two brunettes in front of her.

"Well if he isn't bringing another woman than yes you are meeting me!"

"And now about Loren Singer she isn't really coming or is she?" Harriet asks once again now with a slight afraid sounding voice.

"No your nemesis isn't coming Harriet. And now if you would excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back!" Mic calms down the bubbly blonde and then goes to the bathroom.

Mac takes a deep breath while she tries to think of a good conversation starter but only "So …" comes out of her mouth. Bud and Harriet smile but before anyone can say something else Mic's cell phone is ringing and Mac answers it without checking the caller ID.

"Mic Brumby's phone Sarah Mackenzie speaking?"

"Hi this is Jordan, is Mic around?"

"No but can I tell him something?"

"Yes you can tell him that we are going to run late the car broke down."

"Oh okay see you later then Jordan."

"Bye."

After Mac had put the phone back in her bag Bud asks "Was that Lieutenant Commander Parker?"

"I don't know I spoke to a Jordan. She didn't mention a military rank but she said they are going to be running late because the car broke down."

"Whose car broke down?" Mic announces he is back.

"Jordan just called and said they are going to be late!" Mac explains. The four decide to order and sure enough Harm and Jordan decide to go back home and stay in. At the end of the night Bud and Harriet had heard the story of how Mic and Mac had met and they also invited the couple over to their place for dinner the next night.

JAG

The next day Mic and all the other JAG officers had to go to work and so Sarah was alone but she had an agenda. She needed a lawyer and so she opened up the phone book to look for Dalton Lowne's number. After a couple of seconds she had found him and started dialing his number.

"WLP what can I do for you?" she heard a female voice, probably the secretary asking.

"Hello I'd like to talk to Mr. Lowne."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Sarah Mackenzie."

"I'll put you through!" And with that Mac heard the wonderful on hold music.

"Dalton Lowne speaking?" she heard his voice after a couple of seconds.

"Hello Dalton this is Sarah Mackenzie. Do you remember me?"

"Yes I remember but why are you calling, Sarah? It has been nearly two years!"

"I know that and I am not calling to chit chat. I need a lawyer. Do you have some time?"

"Well I have time in my lunch break. We could make it a business meeting." They decided on a time and place and Mac got ready.

JAG

Harm hadn't had time to see Brumby, Bud or Harriet all day to apologize or to ask about Mic's girl and so he looked for them during lunch break and sure enough the Robert –Sims family was sitting outside under a tree chatting happily. And Brumby was talking to a brunette woman who was familiar but Harm couldn't place her at the moment. He was late for his lunch date with Jordan so he couldn't go over and talk to his colleagues but he made a mental note to talk to Brumby about the familiar female later.

JAG

Mac arrived at the restaurant Dalton had proposed and as soon as she walked in she spotted the dark haired attorney she once left JAG for. Dalton got up from his place to greet her with a kiss to her cheek and said

"Hello!" After a little while of polite chit chat and catching up he asked about the real reason for the meeting.

"So you said you needed a lawyer. Why?" he asked while sipping at his drink.

"Well while I was in Australia I meet a guy and he proposed…" she started cautiously.

"And where is the problem in that?" Dalton cut in.

"I am kind of already married." Sarah said quietly and Dalton had to ask her to repeat it.

"Come again?"

Mac made a face and then explained. "When I was 18 I was with a guy, Christopher Ragle, and we got drunk and married one day and I never filed for a divorce but obviously I have to before I can marry another man."

"Okay but what do you need me for. You are a lawyer yourself; you know the proceedings and all." Dalton started to wonder.

"Yes that is all correct but I need to find Chris somehow and I don't really have the connections or means to do so here."

"And so you were wondering if I couldn't help you out?" Dalton finished for her and Mac simply nodded her head. Dalton took some time to think and then he agreed to help her. They exchanged phone numbers and then they went their separate ways. Dalton back in his office to start his investigation on where Christopher Ragle was or is and Mac decided to visit the old office and maybe meet Brumby's partner or even see the Admiral again.

JAG

When Mac arrived at the JAG headquarter building she took a couple of moments to look at the building until security asked her why she was here. She told them she wanted to visit Admiral Chegwidden and the officer called the office to ask if she was allowed to come up. Apparently the Admiral wanted to see her because the guard told her

"The Admirals yeoman is going to come down and get you, Ma'am. Here is your visitors pass, do not lose it!"

"Thank you and I won't." After a couple of minutes she saw a young man she remembered vividly hurrying through the hall.

"Tinner!" she called and raised her hand to signal him who had called. The young man's face lit up in confusion.

"Major Mackenzie?"

"Miss Mackenzie Tinner I am not in the Marine Corps anymore!" she said smiling.

"Oh okay. If you would follow me the Admiral wants to see you."

"Lead the way Tinner." When she stepped into the familiar open space she immediately spotted Bud and Harriet and waved them but she couldn't stop to talk to them because of her meeting with the admiral. Tinner already was at his desk and told the admiral through the talk back

"Admiral your guest is here!"

"Send her in!" came the gruff response right back. Mac put her hand on the knob and somehow had a weird feeling entering this office after nearly two years again but she opened the door nonetheless and stepped in.

* * *

**I know I am cheating but I have difficulties writing the first meeting between Mac and Harm.... Any ideas ?**


	3. Back to Work, Darling

Admiral Chegwidden was curious if the Sarah Mackenzie asking to be let in the JAG offices to see Commander Brumby was really the former marine major who he had to let go two years earlier. When Tiner announced that she was there he looked up and fixed his eyes on the door which took a couple of seconds to open.

As soon as Mac had started to pull open the door she squared her shoulders and just simply morphed back into the marine she had been before she had left this place the last time. What she wasn't expecting was that the admiral smiled and friendly greeted her with a handshake.

"It is good to see you Miss Mackenzie. How has life been treating you?"

But before Mac even could attempt to answer this question Tiner interrupted them.

"Sir it is Lieutenant Roberts. He says it is important!"

"Send him in!" Chegwidden responds and then fixes Bud with his eyes. "What is it Lieutenant? Aren't you supposed to be in court right now?"

"Yes Sir but the judge sent me to tell you either you change counsel or he is holding the commanders in contempt because they are fighting like a married couple."

Roberts reported and when he finished he noticed Sarah sitting in the chair. "Oh major hello."

Mac smiled and was just about to correct Bud when the Admiral looked at her.

"Sorry to be so blunt and personal so soon but what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Brumby and are you still licenced to practice law in Virginia?" then he turned to Bud and said

"Ask Meyers if he is okay with civilian council, former Marine Major."

Bud hurried off and Mac answered the questions and said that she still was licensed to practice here but she would need time to prepare if she was going up against Mic.

A short while later Tiner announced that the commanders had arrived but the admiral only wanted Brumby sent in.

"Admiral it is not fair to only let me speak here…." Mic started but Chegwidden held out his hand and silenced him.

"Commander you are only here to receive the news that you have been replaced as defense counsel and you are to prepare Miss Mackenzie as best as you can so she knows the facts of the case." Mic Brumby's usually always cool face fell then he was being replaced but when he heard by whom he wore more off a curious expression.

"Admiral? How can you let her defend?" And in the second he wanted to say you don't even know if she is capable of doing it, it hit him; Sarah had worked with Bud and Harriet at Jag headquarters under Admiral Chegwidden.

After Brumby had apologized to his commanding officer he led Sarah into his office to over the files with her so she could get back into the court room in an hour because the judge had only given them that long to solve the issue.

As the time came to go back in the court room Mac shortly looked herself over in the mirror. She knew that civilian lawyers had a tough stand in military court because they were considered outsiders and most military officers thought that civilians had no idea of how the system works. There only was one thing she still didn't know.

"Who is prosecuting?" And out was the question.

"You should know him or of him at least when you have worked with Lieutenants Roberts and Simms. Commander Raab." Mic answered nonchalant and Mac sputtered on the sip of water she just had been taking to calm her nerves.

"I am up against Harm? Well that is going to be fun and you have to tell me why you are fighting with him like a married couple!" she managed to get out after her coughing fit.

Mic looked like she just had offended him.

"Oh come on. Bud said it to the admiral. And now I got to go if I don't want to be late." She gave Mic a quick kiss on the lips and then hurried off. As per his orders Mic was not allowed to watch the trial and prepare his next case.

_Thank god I am prosecuting that one!_

Harm had been gloating when he heard Brumby had been taken off the case and replaced, by a civilian to top it off. The win was his. He was sure of it. So he was swooping in the court room at the last minute and had no time to look who had been appointed before the judge arrived.

The general looked at the two tables in front of him and commented

"I see Commander Brumby changed a little. Would you please introduce you to us and then we will hear what we will do about this case."

"Yes Sir. Former Marine Major Sarah Mackenzie for the defense. I got assigned this case because I was with the admiral at the time of your request and to fully prepare the defense requests a continuance until tomorrow at least."

Normally Harm would have contested her request but he simply was too shocked right now. Mac was back? How and why had she been in with the admiral?

He didn't really get a chance to talk to her because as soon as the judge had granted her continuance she had disappeared and from what he was told by Bud left immediately to prepare.

_Maybe Mic can help me get in touch with her? He read her in on the case after all and if he can't help I'll just have to ask the admiral._

Harm formulated his plan and went to look for his friend. He was about to know on Mic's offices door when Tiner informed him

"Commander Brumby has left for the day. He and Miss Mackenzie went home and then for dinner and are not to be disturbed."

In Harmon Raab's head you almost could see the wheels turn and then snap into one place. Mic's Sarah, soon to be fiancé and Sarah Mac Mackenzie are one and the same person. Wow that was unexpected and he couldn't tell how he felt about that, only that it was weird to know right now.


	4. Up to Speed

Harms thoughts practically spun all around Mac after the realization had hit him. Mic's beautiful girlfriend he had heard so many stories about was his old friend, partner, what had she been to him? He didn't want to confuse their relationship – if you could call it that – with what he had with Diane. If they had just gone to dinner with Mic he would've already talked to her and he didn't have time to get nervous about it. Why was he even getting nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about, it was only Mac!

Through his circling thoughts he barely registered Jordan's voice asking him if she should leave so he could prepare for court.

Court - the thing he was supposed to be preparing for.

That was what he was meant to do right now. He reminded himself quickly. And so he pulled himself together, apologized to Jordi and got back to work, which tonight involved reminding himself of just how Mac worked in the court room.

"The judge has no idea what he will have to deal with, if we start back up!" Harm thought smiling t.

After Mic and Sarah had left JAG headquarters with a huge stack of files they immediately went home and ordered dinner in. Mac went to look through the files and audibly sighed when she realized that the charges actually were only one small folder and the rest contained research Mic had done and the court transcripts.

Meyers, her client was first on her list for tomorrow morning but when she opened the Lieutenants personnel file she got confused. Sarah distinctly remembered that the Admiral referred to a male officer when he sent Bud to ask for an OK and she was pretty sure she had stood next to a male but here the officer in question was listed as a female. When she looked closer at the file she noticed something else: the file had been changed the same day the JAG investigation had started.

Sarah grabbed the folder with the formal charges because right now she had no clue what was going on. Normally she could get into any case by simply reading though the research but what her client had to do with a changed personnel file and sex changes and why he was on trial she couldn't quite fathom.

The next morning Sarah sat in a little room and waited for her client to arrive and went over her list of questions again. All members of the marine corps know the mantra that you always stay a marine and in her heart Mac would always be a Jarhead but right now she was really glad to be a civilian because that gave her the possibility to argue more liberal without fearing to hurt or even end her career. When the door opened and Lieutenant Meyers finally walked in she motioned for him – yes, he is male, her mind noted - to sit down.

"Lieutenant I need you to tell me the absolute truth, even if you think it could hurt your case. I am going to need to ask a couple of difficult questions and you will have to answer truthfully. I am your lawyer and as such I am not allowed to discuss anything you tell me with anyone. Can you do that? Do you think you can trust me?" Mac started off the interview and all the while observed her client.

A little under four hours later Mac had finished her interview and was going over a list of names she had found in Mic's notes. Google was her best friend in finding out who they were. As it turned out they were all members of congress.

"Great I leave the country for two years and forget all political figures in Washington!" she chided herself.

The names had one more thing in common they were all part of the same committee for women in the military and it seemed that there were and had been several issues in the works. Mic must have included their names in the case notes because he thought they maybe could help. After going over her strategy once more Sarah decided that it couldn't hurt in any way to talk to the head of the committee, a woman called Bobby Latham. At Jag Mic prepared to leave for an investigation. Apparently an Australian and an American vessel had collided during a war game and so he had to cancel his lunch with Mac and catch his transport to Europe. He told Harm good luck in court and then hurried off.

About an hour after Mic had left Mac crossed the bullpen and knocked at his office door. When she got no answer she tentatively pressed down the handle and tried to open it, this was when Bud saw her and said

"Major, the commander had to leave for Europe. Didn't you get his message?"

"Lieutenant it is Miss Mackenzie now or Mac or Sarah, if you prefer and no, I couldn't get his message because my phone died. You wouldn't have a charger for this thing, by any chance?" she replied and held up her phone.

Lucky for Mac Bud found a matching charger and so she plugged in her phone. While she waited for the techno gadget to recharge she ceased the opportunity and checked out a couple of things in the law library. She checked if there were any precedence's or current trials that may be important but she found none. After a while Bud brought her fresh coffee and asked:

"Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, Bud what can you tell me about congresswoman Latham?"

The Lieutenant looked a little befuddled but composed himself fast – faster then in the past, Mac's thoughts added – and replied:

„She is a strong supporter of women in the armed forces but if you don't mind me asking, why do you ask about her? Aren't you defending a male officer?"

"So not everyone knows?" Mac thought to herself and decided not to tell Bud the whole truth.

"Her name appeared in the case notes and I wanted to know more about her before our meeting in an hour."

"I guess Commander Rabb would be better at telling you how she is. They previously worked together and are, if you will, friends but since he is your opponent you may don't want to…." Bud started to ramble off and Sarah stopped him smiling.

"Thank you Bud and don't worry, you did help me with this." She now knew that Bobby Latham was or better is a strong and intelligent woman. She was really looking forward to meeting her now.

* * *

**Do you know the charges? Guess away! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
